New York's Rose
by kitkat0425
Summary: please read I don't know how to summarize this without giving the story away.


**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Gossip Girl. If I did Nate and Jenny would be together.**

**Chapter One**

Nathaniel Archibald was sitting across the desk from his newest client, Chris Emmanuel.

"I want sole custody of my daughter Rose," Chris stated. "My current wife isn't her mother, but she still wants Rose to get back at me."

"Well, if you are the real father than it shouldn't be a problem," Nate smiled.

"No, it shouldn't," Chris nervously laughed.

Nate looked around trying to remember how he had gotten here. His father was a lawyer, and after he was arrested for embezzlement and fraud, Nate swore he would never go into this business. But soon Nate couldn't go anywhere without people laughing him off after hearing his last name, so he decided to prove them wrong and go to law school. Now he was one of the most respectable lawyers, and even had his own firm, Archibald&Co (AN: Sorry first thing that popped into my head). And now here he was defending everything from DUI's to murder trails. Yes, Nathaniel Archibald did it all and, of course, he was the best.

Nate looked over at his client with concern on his face, "Is something wrong?"

No," Chris responded, "no nothing wrong at all."

Jennifer Humphrey sat at her desk, staring out at Milan. She remembered when she first moved out here at 17. She was pregnant and she didn't want to deal with the drama of Gossip girl, or the ridicule of her fellow classmates, so she fled to Italy, where she interned for Valentino.

Then when her daughter was one she met Victor Milano, a businessman. They dated for a year, before he proposed, but Jenny still wasn't over her daughter's father, so she turned him down. Victor was furious, but left her house. The next day when she came home from work, her daughter's nanny was crying hysterically. Rose was gone.

The police got involved, they looked everywhere, but as a year passed and then two and then five, Jenny's resolve broke, and she finally let her tears spill. And as she looked around the room, and cried her self to sleep, she realized she had not only lost her only child, but her last piece of Nathaniel Archibald, also.

Serena Van Der Woodsen-Humphrey was reading a magazine as her husband and best selling author, Dan Humphrey came walking through the door.

"How was your day?" she asked him while still reading her magazine.

"Stressful," Dan sighed. "Now do you know it's not enough to have an idea, they actually want writing samples, also?"

Serena laughed, "I heard something like that."

Dan smiled at his wife. She was so beautiful, her natural beauty just filled the room, and he couldn't help but smile when around her. "Did you get the kids off to school, ok? I'd thought they'd never leave the Hamptons."

"You obviously underestimate your wife, Daniel Humphrey," Serena smirked.

"I obviously do," Dan said while leaning in to kiss her.

Blair was sitting in the lobby at Bass Industries, waiting patiently, well as patiently as she she could, for her husband to come down to take her out to lunch; after all it was there anniversary, it only seemed fair.

"Blair," Chuck said sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd thought you take me to lunch," Blair smiled.

"I would love too," Chuck hesitated. "But, I already had lunch plans with Nathaniel".

"I thought you were joking," Blair stammered.

"No," Chuck answered quietly.

"You made reservations at my favorite restaurant,"Blair quipped.

"It's right by my office," Chuck answered.

Just then Nate walked in, he was dressed nicely so it signified to Blair that Chuck wasn't lying.

"Hey, Blair," Nate greeted. "Happy anniversary, how many years has it been now?"

"Five,"Blair sighed at least someone remembered, even if it wasn't her own husband. With one last glance at Chuck to see if he overheard her conversation, which from the looks of it he hadn't, she turned around and walked away.

"So," Nate smiled. "She has no idea does she?"

Chuck smirked, "Nope, no idea."

"Well, I suggest we should head out now," Nate said while walking towards the door. "The party planner won't wait forever, even if you are Chuck Bass," Nate smirked.

**AN: I started this one a month or two ago and decided to put it up. Yes, it's another Nate/Jenny story, and I do plan on continuing MIA, also.**


End file.
